disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
N is for Narcissist
"N is for Narcissist" is the fourteenth episode of the second season and the fortieth episode overall of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired September 16, 2006. Summary In Kandrakar, W.I.T.C.H. tell Himerish about the Knights of Destruction. He wonders how he could not see them coming. While searching for the answer, the Mage (Nerissa Crossnic in disguise) tells the W.I.T.C.H. that until the Oracle regains his 'vision' they must be the eyes of the Oracle. Back on Earth, Cornelia Hale reveals to Irma Lair and Taranee Cook that she signed them up for the car wash. While the W.I.T.C.H. are gagging at Coach O'Neil in cut-off, the Knights of Destruction attack Kandrakar, the Fortress of Infinity, while Nerissa (still posing as the Mage) corrupts the former Guardian of Fire, Halinor. Blunk goes to Earth and tells the girls about the attack on Kandrakar. By accident, Cornelia receives the power of a Quinto-Guardian, possessing all five elements, and Nerissa tries to use this to her advantage. Fortunately, the other W.I.T.C.H. come just in time to remind Cornelia that 'being alone is not cool'. Trivia *This episode bares similarities with issue #15 of the comics, with Cornelia possessing all of the Guardians powers and making the decision later in the story to return them. *It appears that alongside gaining the powers of the other Guardians, Cornelia also gains the power to conjure ice. *This is the first time that we see Halinor using her former Guardian powers. *When the girls have to leave Earth, they find themselves in a bind; they pitched in for a school car wash, and are duty-bound to stay until it concludes. Since the uninformed adults would chalk up their sudden disappearance as "ditching" the event, they halfheartedly slip off their shoes and give them to Blunk at his request, who walks around wearing them on his arms and legs, while doing bad imitations of the girls' voices to make it appear like they're still around, just as long as nobody sees him from behind the cars. *Having abandoned their shoes to Blunk, all five girls go barefoot for the remainder of the episode, outside the activation of their powered up forms. Even though some girls had socks on, they removed them to avoid tearing them up. This becomes an issue for the girls three times: **Once, when Taranee steps on Cornelia's barefoot by accident after flinching from a tremor, and she clutches her injured toes while wincing in pain. **Again, when everyone, saves Cornelia, returns to the car wash following the loss of their powers. The girls are so flustered by the recent turn of events they forget to reclaim their shoes from Blunk and remain barefoot. Will's bare feet are spotted and questioned, though it isn't exactly unnatural for someone to remove their shoes during a car wash, due to their difficulty to dry if they get wet and the unpleasant feeling of wearing soaked, soggy shoes. **Finally, at the end of the episode, Cornelia notices her friends are still barefoot. After spending so much time clad in boots that her witch form provides, she forgets she initially gave up her street footwear to Blunk. This clues her in that she's reverted back to bare feet. After she looks down at her bare feet, with exhaustion in her voice, she asks, "Has anyone seen my shoes?" Category:W.I.T.C.H. episodes Category:Television episodes